royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Up Guide Part III: Equipment
At the previous Be the Ruler in the Palace guide series, we've discussed how to might up the heroes. This last one of the series will teach you how to might up your equipment. There are several aspects of the enhancement of equipment. 'Equipment Quality' The equipment of Royal Chaos can be divided into Common, Rare, Purple, Epic, and Fable according to quality. The quality improves from left to right. At the early stage of the game, it's hard for you to get high-quality equipment for the time being. But don't worry, you can power up the equipment slowly with the game progress. To power up the equipment, you need to consume Equip. Advanced Materials. The Equip. Advanced Materials can be obtained only from the Equipment Smelting and the Smelting Shop at the moment. You should be careful with your Storage. Once it is full, you can smelt the idle equipment with lower quality in time. You can earn Smelting Points from smelting your idle equipment. Smelting Points can be exchanged for Equip. Advanced Materials. Moreover, you can get Equip. Advanced Materials from smelting directly with little chance. It is not recommended to upgrade the Virtue Sets into Epic quality. The Virtue Sets are not powerful and the high-quality Equip. Advanced Materials are very rare to obtain so you should not waste them. 'Equipment Enhancement' This part is quite simple. The enhancement of equipment only costs Gold. However, you should remember that there is a limit of enhancement related to your main character’s level. The good news is that even you change your equipment, the level of enhancement still remains. Therefore, you can enhance your equipment whenever you want and do not need to worry about wasting of Gold. 'Equipment Collocation' The early stage of the equipment collocation is simple as well. You should give high-quality hoods, robes, and boots to your Tank, and you need to give high-quality necklace and shoes to your AOE and single DMG. When you reach the late stage, you can consider collecting powerful equipment sets for your main heroes because sets can provide additional attributes. Here is the introduction to some sets. 'The Virtue Sets' No additional attributes Sets feature: just as the transitional equipment, not suggest to upgrade 'The Unity & Duality Sets' Equip 2 Pcs: Additional HP Equip 3 Pcs: Additional ACC Equip 4 Pcs: Additional Crit Equip 5 Pcs: Additional ATK Sets feature: raise ATK sharply, can power up heroes’ damage, suitable for AOE and single DMG such as Lord Yi and Renjie. 'The Serenity & Royal Sets' Equip 2 Pcs: Additional HP Equip 3 Pcs: Additional EVA Equip 4 Pcs: Additional RES Equip 5 Pcs: Additional DEF Sets feature: raise DEF sharply, suitable for Tank such as Mulan and Xiang Yu. 'The Merak & Bliss Sets' Equip 2 Pcs: Additional HP Equip 3 Pcs: Additional ACC Equip 4 Pcs: Additional Crit Equip 5 Pcs: Additional AGL Sets feature: raise AGL largely, increase the speed of heroes’ hits, suitable for DMG, Control and Support like Zifu and Hua Tuo. 'Equipment Obtain' There are two ways to get the competitive equipment: 'Wander - Intrigue' Exchange Purple, Epic and Fable Equipment with Intrigue points A time-cost way to collect equipment compaFable to direct-purchase with Jade or Ingots., and it could be relatively slow. Persist in finishing daily Intrigue quests, you can earn 20 shards to buy a Purple Equipment within a week. The higher the quality is, the harder the shards will be achieved. So it is rather a long process to obtain an Epic or a Fable Equipment. And here are the tips, to get the Purple Sets first, then upgrade to Epic or even Fable ones with Equip. Advanced Materials (Smelting Shop) one by one. 'Purchase directly at Packs' This is definitely the easiest and quickest way, but with certain cost as well. Tips: You can engrave gems to raise the Might of your equipment. For the gems guide, check out here: Royal Chaos Gem Guide 'Treasure' There is a special equipment called Treasure in the bottom-right of your character’s equipment list. You can’t get Treasure until you achieve Inferior 7. When you achieve Inferior 7, Treasure Pavilion will open to you. You can obtain Treasure with your one free lottery chance each day. For more guide on Treasure, please pay attention to our following guides on Treasure series. This is the end of the Equipment Enhancement series. Hope you enjoy the game. Good Luck & Have fun! Category:Guides&Walkthroughs